Full Throttle
by Ultimate Thorny Rose
Summary: Austin has a crush on a female motorcycle racer known as Full Throttle. When he meets her, he doesn't expect her to be his best friend Ally Dawson. AUSULLY! Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. By the way, Austin is not a famous singer and Ally doesn't write songs.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Austin's POV)

"Austin, wake up!" I heard my fraternal twin sister Cassidy say. **(A/N: Yes, I made Cassidy and Austin siblings. I thought it'd be fun to try something different.)**

I through a pillow at her. "No."

"But Austin, you promised you would help Ally do inventory at Sonic Boom today. And you and I both know you're not one to break promises to your best friend. Now get your ass out of bed or I'll make you work at the Melody Diner again!" Cassidy said in a threatening tone.

That did it. I _hated_ working at the Melody Diner. I had to work there because Cassidy and I made a bet that I couldn't go through a chick flick without being grossed out, and I lost that bet. So I had to work at the Melody Diner and it was HELL. The manager was incredibly mean, the customers were incredibly demanding, and I do_ not_ look good in an apron. I quit after 1 hour. Even Trish worked longer than I did, and that's _really_ saying something.

I got out of bed.

Cassidy's boyfriend Dallas chuckled. "Works every time, babe."

I pretended to gag as they kissed.

"Austin, someday you'll get a girlfriend, so I wouldn't do that if I were you." My friend Dez said, coming into my room. He looked like he just woke up; same as me.

"Dez, how did you get in Cassidy and Austin's house?" Dallas asked him.

"I slept over. How did you get in?" Dez asked.

"I let him in while you and Austin were still asleep." Cassidy replied. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get to work. Later guys."

"Later." Dallas, Dez and I said, waving.

"I gotta go too. I have a date." Dez said.

"Awesome! With who?" I asked.

"This really cute girl named Victoria." Dez replied.

"Nice. I never thought you'd get a date. You don't have good luck when it comes to girls." I said.

"I know. It surprised me that she said yes when I asked her out. Later dude." Dez said.

"Later." I told him.

I made my way to Sonic Boom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ally's POV

Austin walked into Sonic Boom. I hugged him when he got there, and he hugged me back.

"I'm glad you're here. I've got a lot of work to do, and I can't do it alone. I really need your help. Normally dad would help me, but he's busy today, so that's why I asked you. Thanks for agreeing to help me." I told him.

"No problem. What do you want me do to first?" Austin asked.

I pointed to a pile of boxes. "Please put those in the back room for me."

"What are they?" Austin asked.

"Some new saxophones. Dad ordered them online a week ago." I replied.

Austin took a box and made his way towards the storage room.

Austin's POV

I was now on the last box. I picked it up and put in the storage room.

"Done." I said to myself. I made my way out of the storage room, and I noticed Ally hanging a very large poster up on one of the store's walls. On the poster was a girl in a tight red jumpsuit with a black zipper going all the way up the suit. On her head was a black motorcycle helmet. On her feet were black leather boots with red zippers. Her chocolate brown hair was in a side ponytail. I recognized that girl. It's Full Throttle. I have a massive crush on her. How could any guy _not_ have a crush on her?! She's the hottest girl on the planet!

In the middle of Full Throttle's picture was the words Sonic Boom Presents: The Meet Full Throttle Contest.

"You're having a contest to meet Full Throttle?" I asked Ally with excitement.

"Yep. Dad says the store needs more business, and this will get more business for sure." She replied.

"Awesome! Where's the sign up sheet?" I asked.

"There is none. At the bottom of the poster there's the words Sign Up Here." Ally replied.

I put my name down. "I can't believe I might get to meet Full Throttle! I've wanted to meet her since I first saw her race!"

Ally chuckled. "You're just saying that because you have a crush on her.

"Jealous, Alls?" I teased.

Ally's POV

No, I'm not jealous. Worried, yes, but not jealous. What the hell will happen if Austin wins the contest? Will he hate me for not telling him I'm Full Throttle? Or worse, will he fall in love with me?

Now I wish I had never shown him the words Sign Up Here.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Ally's POV)

Trish walked into Sonic Boom. Austin had just left. Trish is the only friend who knows I'm Full Throttle.

"Hey Ally. Guess who got a job at Casserole Castle?" Trish asked.

"You did." I answered in a bored tone.

"I really gotta stop playing these job guessing games, don't I?" Trish asked.

"Yes. Yes you do." I replied. My voice had a sad tone to it.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Trish asked with concern. This is the thing about Trish: the only thing she cares about other than fashion is her friends (me and Austin; Dez is more of an acquaintance to her.)

"Austin signed up for The Meet Full Throttle Contest. What will I do if he wins? He has a massive crush on Full Throttle but he doesn't have a crush on me." I said.

"That makes no sense. You _are_ Full Throttle." Trish said matter-of-factly.

I sighed. "I know I am, but _he_ doesn't."

"Well, why don't you just tell him?" Trish asked.

Flabbergasted, I exclaimed "no way! He'll hate me!"

"You don't know that." Trish told me.

"Yes I do!" I insisted.

"Austin is your best friend. He'll understand. He'll probably hurt for a while, but he won't hate you." Trish said.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right." I told her, feeling better.

Trish smirked. "I know I am."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**One week later**_

Austin's POV

I am the happiest guy on the planet. I won The Meet Full Throttle Contest! The winner of the contest gets to see what she looks like and no one else does. I just know that under that helmet is the face of an angel.

I walked into Sonic Boom and sat down on a stool, waiting for Full Throttle to show up. Trish walked in with her boyfriend Mason, as well as Dez and his girlfriend Victoria. Cassidy and Dallas were there too.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you guys, but why are you here?" I asked.

"Ally asked us to watch the store for her." Cassidy replied.

Ally's POV

I was wearing my Full Throttle outfit. I put my hair up in a side ponytail and put my helmet on my head. I heard a knock on the door.

"It's me." said Trish.

"Come in." I said.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I replied. Trish walked into the elevator. I got on my motorcycle and drove in after her. Trish pressed the button that would lead us downstairs.

When the elevator got downstairs, Trish stepped out. "Here she is, ladies and gentlemen, Full Throttle!"

Austin's POV

Mason pressed the on button on a fog machine. He works at a store that supplies stage equipment. Fog obscured the elevator from view, and Full Throttle drove out on her motorcycle. She did a circle around the store, did a wheelie, turned off her motorcycle and got off of it. We all applauded her, but I applauded louder than anyone.

"I just wish Ally were here to see this." I told Dez.

"Yeah. Me too." He said.

Mason pressed the off button on the fog machine.

"You've wanted to meet Full Throttle for so long, Austin, now you get to. Austin, this is Full Throttle, Full Throttle, this is Austin." Trish said.

Full Throttle and I shook hands.

"Wow. I can't believe I get to meet you. You're an incredible racer. Now how about you take off that helmet so I can see your face?" I suggested.

She nodded and took off her helmet. I was completely shocked to see that the face under the helmet was Ally.

"Ally?!" I exclaimed incredulously.

Ally's POV

Dallas and Cassidy's jaws opened wide, Victoria and Dez looked shocked, Trish was pretending to look shocked (and it was really convincing). Austin looked about ready to pass out.

"I'm really sorry I didn't tell you, Austin. It's just…you have a crush on Full Throttle but not Ally." I told him.

His face turned beet red. "Actually, I do."

"No you don't. You're just saying that because you found out I am Full Throttle." I said.

"No, that's not it. I do have a crush on you Ally. I have a crush on both you and Full Throttle, and now that I know you are Full Throttle, I am incredibly happy." Austin's face was still beet red and he had a grin on his face.

"Really? I thought you were going to hate me for not telling you."

Austin's response to what I just said was "I would never hate you for anything, Alls." He wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me. I kissed back.

"Keep the PDA to a minimum, guys." Dez said.

Austin's POV

Leave it to Dez to ruin the mood.

THE END


End file.
